


One Room More

by Daerwyn



Series: A Collection of Drabbles by Helmaninquiel [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerwyn/pseuds/Daerwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Thranduil knows how much you love to read so he has an entire library filled with books built, just for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Room More

The letter in the king’s scrawling script had instructed you to meet him at the precise door that you had been forbidden from entering for nearly four months  now. You had originally noticed the ban when the King himself had spotted you outside the once previous bed chambers that you had before you had married your husband.

You had been looking for a comb you did not seem to have brought with you to your joint quarters with the King. And he had been almost appalled to find you there. You had shot Thranduil a glare, before sighing and acquiescing to his request of showing you around a different part of the palace - the opposite side of the palace.

Now guards were stationed around it as though it housed a family of Orcs. And you were a tad dagger happy.

But today was the only day they let you through, despite your failed attempts at trying to be as queenly as possible in ordering them away. They had stood firm. As you clutched the note in proof, in case they decided to challenge you once you passed, you stood at the doors, waiting. You had been instructed not to enter. A surprise lay indoors.

Which almost had you enter with the simple reminder. But you refrained. If there was one thing you knew of your husband, it was that he had been king far too long to treat even the simplest matters with a wave of the hand. If you were late to dinner, you heard about it. He valued punctuality. He valued precision. And he valued how well someone obeyed. Which, most of the time, you had no complaint about.

Except for today. He was late. He knew that you usually retired for the evening with a good book at this hour. And you weren’t annoyed that you were missing the book. You were annoyed that he was being a hypocrite. If you had even been a minute late, he would have been in a bad mood until you had persuaded him otherwise.

So you just sighed, standing there patiently and glancing down both sides of the hall for some sign of the blonde diva. You were unsure how long you were standing there when the doors in front of you suddenly opened and you gave a jump in alarm. But it was Thranduil on the other side, and he was giving you a coy smile that instantly had you on alert. He was up to something.

“I do hope this wasn’t a trick so that you can drag me away and tell me not to waste any more of my years wondering what’s going on in this room,” you spoke by way of greeting.

“Is that a way to speak to your king?” Thranduil questioned, an eyebrow raised as he shut the doors behind him - before you could get a good look. And as he approached you, you felt a warm smile cross your features as you looked up to him.

“Perhaps not,” you agreed softly as he embraced you, pulling you close to his chest. “But it is a way to talk to my brooding husband that refuses to tell me even his darkest secrets.”

He kissed your forehead before he stared down into your eyes, a small smile fixing onto his otherwise stern face. “Then I suppose I should tell you that I did put an end to the wine at dinner last night, before the kingdom ran out.”

You giggled, pushing at his chest to give yourself some space to breathe in. “I should have known. Now, are you going to tell me what this is about, or is this an even darker secret?”

“Much darker,” Thranduil answered almost immediately. He took your hand, running his thumb over your knuckles lovingly, before giving it a gentle tug towards the doors. “Come, you must look inside.”

“Will I like this? Or have you turned my old room into an archery range for you to have the guard practice?”

He looked as though the idea first struck him as possible, and you instantly regretted giving him that option. “Sadly, I did not think that far ahead. Perhaps next time. This room…” He pressed against the door, sending the door open and unveiling the inside to you. “Is entirely yours.”

Your jaw dropped as you stepped inside, Thranduil mere steps behind you. Where your old bedroom items once sat, there were shelves lining every wall, full of books that you had read and those you had not. “Is this… a library?”

“A private library, separate from the one the documents for the kingdom are held.” Thranduil slipped an arm around your waist, pulling you back into his chest as you could not do anything but stare around you. “You have slowly turned our bedroom into one, so I thought it best that you have a reading space to call your own. Afterall, what is one room more?”

“This is for me?” you whispered, your heart feeling as though it had become a star and risen to the sky. You twisted your head to see his face, his chin resting on your shoulder. You gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and he hummed, his eye the only thing that moved to look at you. “I love it. It’s perfect.”

“Hopefully you do not mind me converting your old quarters,” Thranduil said after a moment. “I see now I perhaps should have asked permission-”

“No,” you interrupted. And you glanced to the walls of books around you. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

“If you do not like the color-”

“I love it,” you insisted, cutting him off once more. He went silent, and you turned into his arms, causing him to standing slightly taller. “Truly. I do not wish for any of it to change.”

He gave you a heartwarming smile and you reached for him so that you could kiss him gently. “I suppose when I cannot find you, I will find you hre?”

“Then I will never be lost,” you murmured against him, before you stepped back. “Are these all the books that were in the bedroom this morning?”

“I had them moved.”

“Which explains my sudden urgent duties in the healing bay.” He gave you a guilty smirk as you glanced back to him, before continuing your trail to the shelves, selecting the very same book you had been planning on reading that night. “Would you like to read with me, my dear husband?” Thranduil gave you a small acquiescing nod, his small smirk still intact. He took a seat at a chaise lounge, laying back on it, while patting the empty space for you to join.

You did not hesitate, laying down beside him and feeling his arms pull you into his warmth, giving you a light kiss to the temple as you cracked open the near ancient book. “Where did we leave off?”

“Somewhere between how much I loved you and how little I did to show it.” You felt yourself flush. “Oh, you show it plenty, meleth. But that would be page three hundred and nineteen, no?”

“I lost count, but I’m sure that sounds right,” he murmured. His mouth was right at your ear now, and you fought the smile that threatened to show on your face brilliantly. “Or we could start over.”

“Too long of time. I do not wish to wait for it, I like the ending of this one immensely.”

“As do I.” And so you began, murmuring the words on the page to your husband, both of you enchantd, not by the story, but by each other. And your words lulled you away from the pages, getting perhaps a handful further, before you were skimming the pages of a book uniquely elven. Of flesh purely comprised of your king. Of love all consuming.  


End file.
